-K- no Basuke
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Seirin's Basketball team heads out for training to Shizume city, earning Totsuka Tatara's interest in basketball when he saw them practice. After being persuaded and interested, some Homura clan members decided to join their practices! Will this lead to a new basketball team? Homura-Seirin centered fanfic.
1. We had nothing to do so-

**Author's note:**

I AM SOO IN LOVE WITH PROJECT K (even though it already ended) and KUROKO NO BASUKE (me wantzzz season 2!)! WOOT!

Now this idea came to me~! Please read, enjoy, review and suggest!

* * *

**[K] no Basuke**

**Project K and Kuroko no Basuke crossover**

**Chapter 1: We had nothing to do so…**

It was a normal day in the Homura clan's base. Normal for Anna and Izumo anyways, to see the other members slumping on the couch, floor or stall. Apparently, it's been almost a week since there was any trouble brewing in Shizume city, and their will was drastically falling due to no violent acts.

"Why don't you guys go out for a while," Izumo suggested, waving his hands to the door, "I think it's better if you enjoy roaming around instead of waiting for something that won't come any time soon."

Anna nodded at them from the seat beside him.

Everyone, which included Yata, Shohei, Kamamoto, Eric and Dewa, stared at him with thoughtful faces for a while before going back to doing nothing. Izumo sighed, shaking his head before resuming to cleaning his countertop.

Just then, the door opened and Totsuka came in, sweaty and with a basketball under his arm.

"Totsuka-san? Where have you been?" Shohei asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I went to play basketball!" He said with a smile, showing them the basketball and spinning it on his finger, "It's my new hobby actually."

"Well, if you did, then you should've asked us for help. We used to play too, ya know," Yata sneered, head tilting to the side to watch Totsuka play around with the ball.

"I already asked help to some kids I saw playing basketball last week," Totsuka stated, placing the ball at their table and waving his hand, "Apparently, they're a group called Seirin,"

Dewa's head shot up at the mention of the name, "Really?"

"You know them, Dewa?" Kamamoto asked.

"Yeah, I studied in their school and hung around those guys before…" He replied, putting his head on his palm, "I had to transfer though, so..I don't know what happened to them,"

"Well, what are they doing here?" Eric questioned.

"I don't know,"

Totsuka sat down beside the group, "Actually, they said that they needed training, so they went here. That Ashinaka court is really wide for the place so they went to use it."

"And you've been going out with them?" Kamamoto eyed on the blond, raised brow.

He laughed back at him, "Don't worry! They're all nice people."

Dewa nodded at his words, "Yeah. They're pretty nice to hang around with," He looked out the window to his left, "Maybe I'll go visit them sometimes.."

Totsuka suddenly stood up, dragging the glassed boy with him, "Then let's go! They're still practicing when I left!"

"But you're already tired, Totsuka. Sit down and rest," Izumo added, placing a glass of cold juice on the counter for him.

"Thanks," He drank it all up in one gulp before running back to the group, "But I guess I have to go with them so they'll still have their common sense intact, huh?" He smiled at Izumo, who nodded at him.

"So what do you say guys?"

The group was silent for a while, until Yata spoke up with a wide grin on his face, "I SO miss basketball! I can't wait to show my skills again!"

Eric laughed at him, "_Really? I don't think that you're fit for basketball, thanks to that height of yours, Chihuahua," _He said in English dialect.

Yata was about to pound him to pieces, if it hadn't been for Kamamoto to stop him in time. Shohei helped him calm down and patted his back, "Don't worry Yata-san! Let's prove him wrong by showing how good you are!"

"You're right!" The hazelnut haired boy fisted the air and started walking out the door, followed by Totsuka who was dragging Dewa with him.

"Hah, seriously…Well, since there's nothing else to do.." Kamamoto grumbled, taking the last burger he had left on the table, and trailing behind Shohei and Eric.

After they had left, Anna looked back at Izumo, who smiled at her and patted her silver hair, "They're going back to what they were like before, huh?"

She nodded at him before resuming to eating her cake, "But that's not a bad thing at all…"

Meanwhile..

Suoh Mikoto watched from his window the rest of the members walking off with smug looks on their faces. He raised a brow, crossing his arms and blowing out a puff of smoke. Was there something that Izumo wanted them to do? Shopping? No. Totsuka was there…clutching a…basketball?

He closed the blinds and walked back to his couch, sitting down with a grunt. He looked up the ceiling blankly before smiling to himself.

* * *

**Author's note:**

WAHAHAHHAHAH! OMIGOD! Now I'm all fired up! YEAH! Chappy 1 is done! I hope that got your interest! w Homura clan gonna play Basketball! That is SOOOO like them!

HIHIHIHIH! And Yata's height…Yata is 167 cm while Kuroko is 168 cm…WAHAHHAH! KUROKO IS TALLER THAN HIM~! AW!

Anoo…Probably in the next chapters there would be basketball fights, but hell, I've never played basketball… (this ish so saaaaaaad…), but I'll try my best to make the words as close to a real play as possible! (might have references here and there…)

Ahem…uh…anyways…Please review!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	2. We're Also a Team!

**Author's note:**

OMIGOD! CHAPPY 2 IS HERE!-ALREADY?!

Okay, that was fast, I know, because I'm all FIRED UP! I LOVE KnB AND PROJECT K!

Please read, enjoy and review guys!

* * *

**[K] no Basuke**

**Project K and Kuroko no Basuke crossover**

**Chapter 2: We're also a team!**

The sound of rubber shoes screeching against smooth surface echoed in the gymnasium as the 6 members of the Homura clan approached the door.

"I knew they'd still be here!" Totsuka exclaimed, pushing the door for them to enter, but notices Dewa scrunched up between two vending machines, "Uhh…Dewa…?"

"He's nervous.." Kamamoto commented with a slight laugh, "It's been years since he last met them, right?"

"Don't be like that Dewa-san!" Shohei managed to pull him out of his hiding place and escorted him to the door, "I'm sure they want to see you again as well!"

Dewa was still uttering inaudible sounds when they entered. The practicing team didn't stop or shoot a glance at them, instead continued their training. The coach, a girl with hazelnut colored hair, approached them, eyeing on Totsuka for a while.

"Ah, sorry, but I just brought them here since they had nothing to do," Totsuka said with a nervous smile, before facing the group, "Guys, this is Seirin's coach, Riko Aida."

Riko smiled at them, "Nice to meet you,"

The group introduced themselves from the left to the right: Rikio Kamamoto, Shohei Akagi, Yata Misaki, Eric Surt and lastly, Dewa Masaomi.

"Dewa?" She raised a brow, much to his dismay, as she slowly recalled the familiar name, "Ah! You're the guy from before! The…"

Her statement was cut short when Koganei and his group walked over to them, "Hey Coach. Who're they?" Tsuchida asked, pointing at them.

"Totsuka's friends, who apparently had nothing to do," Riko replied.

"DEWA!" Koganei immediately screamed, earning everyone's attention, even those on the court, as he glomped on the said boy, "You're heeeeeeeeeerrrreeee!"

"We-well, no shit Sherlock!" Came Dewa's stuttering reply.

Koganei retreated with fake tears in his face, "That hurt!"

"Oh! Hey, Dewa!" Everyone from the court approached their group, formally postponing their game.

Everyone from Homura raised their brow at the sudden development, "Dewa apparently became famous…" Shohei muttered. Everyone sweatdropped.

They decided to rest by the benches and get to know the boy again. Kamamoto was too busy eating to even say something to the new people, while Eric and Yata were quarrelling again. Shohei had the guts to join in to the conversation with Totsuka, Dewa and the Seirin team.

"I remember that you never played sports before," Hyuga said while wiping his neck with a towel, "Did you at least change now?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Dewa rolled his eyes sarcastically, but that didn't stop Shohei from blabbering.

"We usually go out to the park for games! We already played basketball last week, and sometimes we do baseball and soccer, but Dewa-san only plays for a limited amount of time because he doesn't like sports but Chitose-san drags him back to the playing field when we are alrea-" Shohei nearly choked on his words when Dewa started strangling the boy to shut him up.

"Oh, so you DO play! I wanna see you play!" Koganei yelled, and everyone actually agreed.

Dewa shook his head, "Anooo…How can I..uh, play, if you guys are many and I'm only one?" He spoke, trying to make them change their mind, but they couldn't, since he could see the flames of excitement from their eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a painful bash on the back of his head, which apparently, was done by Yata, "That's what we came here for, idiot! To play basketball!" He growled, before crossing his arms, "Seriously, you really don't consider us here as your team?"

Shohei and the other members of Homura eyed on him with sparkling eyes. Dewa sighed and nodded, "Uh..yeah, I guess I have you guys,"

"So, you do have your own team, huh?" Kagami butted in after having gone to the bathroom, "Now what good would practice do if there's no actual challenge?" There was a light smirk on his lips as he glowered on the Homura group.

"I agree," Izuki nodded, looking at Hyuga, "Is it okay?"

"It is, if they agree to it as well," The captain glanced at Totsuka, who was smiling at him, "Do you?"

"Oh no! Don't ask me." Totsuka waved his hand for defense before pulling on Yata's sleeves, "He's our captain!"

"I am?"

"Well you're probably the most experienced among us, and you are the guts of the team…" Totsuka said, before turning his head to murmur, "but unfortunately you don't have the brains for strategies, but I guess it's fine…"

"Then I am!" Yata grinned at them and then putting his hand for a shake, "Let's play,"

Hyuga accepted and smirked, "But we won't go easy on you,"

"Who said you should?" Yata stated, turning away and walking over to his group, "Let's show them guys! We are Team Homura!"

The two groups, Seirin and Homura, both with five members each, lined up to face each other.

They bowed and exclaimed, "Let's have a good match!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

OMIGOD OMIGOD. ANOTHER CHAPTER UPDATE! I AM SOOOOOO IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!

Okay, let's have a few notes about the story:

One: Dewa isn't the main character here, okay? I just needed a dude who knows Seirin even for a little bit. That means that Dewa (in real Project K anime) didn't attend Seirin High. (but if he did that'd be so cool) Dewa needs more hugs. I don't like him that much okay? I'm for Yata-chan~

Two: Koganei and Shohei are like the talkative duo for each side! YEY!

Three: For the teams facing off, we have Seirin: Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuga, Izuki, and Mitobe(yes, Kiyoshi isn't here yet), while for Homura: Yata, Kamamoto, Eric, Shohei, and Dewa (Totsuka wants to film from the side lines wahhaha)

Four: Yeah, Yata is the captain for the Homura Team because he has guts, and the determination and faith to all his team members. Unfortunately, unlike Hyuga, who is smart, Yata doesn't really have the intelligence for strategies, and may just rush in due to temper…So we'll leave the strategies to Totsuka or Dewa for now

I hopes you like the story~! Please review and suggest!

Omigod…the next chapter is the basketball part! OMIGOD. I don't know if I could write down basketball plays, but like I told you before, I'll do my best! WOHOOO!

.

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	3. This is Team Homura's Play!

**Author's note:**

OHAYOU! Omigawds, I'm sorry for not being able to continue chapter 3! I got so busy for a while, and there wasn't that much time for me to type. But I finally found my chance! And this chance is for Chapter 3 of [K] no Basuke! I decided to continue this story because I saw the new reviews I got from my beloved readers and I got so inspired! HEHEHH!

Ah, so not to keep you waiting, here's chappy 3!

* * *

**[K] no Basuke**

**Project K and Kuroko no Basuke crossover**

**Chapter 3: This is Team Homura's Play!**

After they lined up, Riko held the ball with her right hand, glanced at both teams, before throwing the ball upwards. Kagami and Homura's team mate, Kamamoto jumped up to get the ball, but since Kagami was taller than him in the first place, the ball goes to Seirin. Everyone from Homura immediately ran to their positions. Shohei quickly stepped in Kagami's way, blocking him efficiently.

Kagami passed the ball to Hyuga, who was on his right. Just before Hyuga was about to get it, Yata managed to grab it in time and dribble past him, Kagami and Izuki, who was guarding him from the very start

"Kamamoto!" Yata yelled and threw it to said guy, who leapt and dunked.

The first score goes to Homura. There was a moment of silence in Seirin's team until Izuki called their attention for offence. The ball was currently with said guy, who was being guarded by Dewa. He notices a precence at the corner of his eyes and he directs the ball to it. Kuroko was there and he redirects the ball to their Captain. Yata runs to block him off.

"Don't tell me you're letting that little brat guard Hyuga…" Kagami murmurs, eyeing on Yata then to the other Homura members, "I see other people who could actually stop him,"

"_Don't underestimate the Chihuahua_," Eric states in English language, smirking at Kagami as he continues, "_He's our commander actually,"_

And just then, as Hyuga was in the air, prepared to make his 3-pointer, Yata manages to smack the ball from his hand. He got it for himself, took his stance and did his own 3-pointer.

"Another point! Yeah!" Yata hollered, pumping his fist into the air, "I'm so fired up!"

"That's our Yata-san…" Kamamoto sighed with a small smile.

Meanwhile, the watchers on the bench, more particularly Riko and the subs, had sour looks on their faces, and were also being filmed by Totsuka.

"Ah, don't be like that! Uhmm…this is practice afterall…" The blond hobbyist said, "My guys haven't played for a while so they don't really feel like going easy on you guys,"

Riko and the others shot his a look, "…not holding back, huh?"

"Well, they grew up in the streets, so you know how they play,"

After 15 minutes of practice, Homura had 38 points and Seirin is at 32. They had a break after that.

"That was great! I feel much better!" Yata yelled, running over to where the others are and slumping beside Kamamoto, "You guys never put up that much of a fight when we play!"

"Well, that's because we know you'll hog all the points, Yata-san," Kamamoto stated before gulping down his water.

"..to use the word 'hog' when in fact you are one…" Homura's commander murmured loud enough for the older male to hear and choke on his water.

"Ah! Yata-chan! I have an advice for you!" Totsuka said as he walked over to the group, eyes darting back and forth from the replay on his camera.

Yata nodded hesitantly, thinking that he might've done something wrong, "Uhmm..what is it about..?"

"Don't force yourself when you know you can't make it. Give it to Kamamoto for a dunk or Dewa and his lay-up,"

"Yeah! You're being selfish, Yata-san!" Shohei whinned, "I didn't even get to show my own moves!"

" Well, try to take the ball from me then!" The other one retorted, crossing his arms.

"Why the hell would we take the ball from our own teammate?!" Dewa finally spoke up, glaring at him. Yata shrugged, making Dewa sigh and lean back on the bench, wiping the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Says the one who doesn't even do anything…"

Meanwhile on Team Seirin's bench, Riko had everyone in serious mode. She was glaring at him, but she still hid her temper, "Guys, I know this is just a practice game, but at least show some effort!" She removed her hands from her hips and crossed them.

"But coach…Can't you see how aggressive they are?" Koganei pointed out, "Our team is having a hard time in keeping up with their extremely fast pace,"

She thought of what Koga had said before looking back at the players, "Is that really the problem?"

Hyuga inhaled, closed his eyes and exhaled, "I guess they are strong in some ways…I mean, when we judged them by their heights, we thought we could take them no sweat, but we were proven wrong,"

"They are actually small but terrible," Izuki said with a slight smirk, but Riko and the other members' glare told him that it isn't a joking matter.

"That little brat!" Kagami hollered, slamming his water bottle on the empty space beside him, "He's getting on my nerves- always showing up in the nick of time with those moves of his!"

"He's good, Kagami-kun. I was surprised when I saw how high he could reach despite us being of the same height," Kuroko commented, nearly scaring the team when he appeared beside their bench.

"Kuroko, you can't even jump the average jump with that physical condition of yours so don't compare you and him-" Before Kagami could finish his statement, Kuroko had jabbed his hand on his side, cutting him off.

"I was talking about him being able to jump as high as Kagami-kun even though he was the same height as me,"

Kagami was already making choking noises to keep his voice and anger down.

Riko sighed before clapping her hands to gain their attentions, "They're quite the offense then, huh?" She said, eyes fixated on the unknowing group on the opposite court, "They steal aggressively; shoot even if they know they can't make it; and guard like their lives depends on it,"

Hyuga let out a soft laugh, looking at the other team, "But you know, what's admirable of them is the fact that they seem to trust each other to the point of…well, just shooting and knowing that somebody from their team will get it! All I see from them is eye contact, and they already know what to do,"

"So this is Team Homura…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

OMIGAWD! I did it! Ah, well the basketball description was a bit short, but hell, I DID IT~! YEAH!

Notes:

**-**I want Eric and Kagami to talk to each other in english! AHHAHAHH!

**-**I've decided to give Yata that high jumping ability too cuz you know..he's Yatagarasu/ Wild Crow! Despite his size (which btw I'll remind you that he's a centimeter less that Kuroko's height), he can jump high, like when he's flying on his skateboard!

**-**Specialties of the Homura members:

...Yata- jumps and blocks

...Kamamoto- dunks/ rebounds

...Dewa- lay-up

...Shohei- ?

...Eric- ?

**-**Team Homura's strength is their team work and trust! YEAH! Their bonds run thicker than blood!

.

Ah, so that's all I have to say for this chapter! Please review and wait for chapter 4!

.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4:**

"Kusanagi-san! Anna!" Yata came running towars the two, followed by his team, "What are you doing here? Do we have any news from Mikoto-san?"

Riko and the others watched in fascination as they conversed.

"No I'm just wondering if you destroyed something,"

"No we didn't!" Homura yelled.

Izumo looked at Seirin's group, "No they didn't,"

He looked at Anna, who was looking back and forth at the teams before looking up at him, "No they didn't,"

* * *

**Signing out~**

Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
